Begging to be Answered
by AKimiB
Summary: Just a little Neko/Haru lemonstuffs, generic 'let's be "friends"-type.' May or may not add more chapters as I think of them. I'm fairly content to just leave it here. OOC RAMPANT, Sorry!


_**Disclaimer**__: Ouran High School Host Club and anything included in the manga/anime does not belong to me. I write to cure boredom, not for profit (thank goodness, I'd be broke! Heh. ;P)_

_**Author's Note: **__Taking a break from my last addition to my "Hidden Beauty" trilogy, and I found this lurking in one of my hidden folders. ::Teehee::  
OOC! Sorry! This is actually my first attempt at a lemon... wrote it when I was drunkish. Lol.  
I always want to know what my readers think! If you like/hate/have some suggestions don't be afraid to leave me some feedback in reviews! No name calling and nothing blatantly rude, please?_

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The door to the Black Magic Club room slid open with an eerie creak as she faced the darkness with a straight face and a determined brow. Haruhi had never been afraid of the dark and this time was no different. No. She had a goal in mind; complete with a back-up plan should any obstacles arise. This had to be done. She needed to give her mind the satisfaction it so craved.

It wasn't like she was opposed to the idea nor the action, then, she had never really been a particularly emotional creature. Those pesky things such as love and guilt were irritating: cumbersome to physical desideratum and nearly pointless. Nearly. While she didn't see the need to wait until marriage, she couldn't deny there was a romantic charm about it. But it was just bodily functions to her, ones that have become particularly pressing. _Damn hormones_.

Stepping into the heavy blanket of blackness she closed the door slowly ending in a gentle click. Blinded momentarily until her eyes accepted the change; adjusting to the darkness her dilated pupils absorbed a small glow. A faint flicker ahead announced its presence in an exotic dance and the brunette was drawn to the beautiful flame. It's luminescence exposed things in a place she had never previously been. Interesting as it was, it was also very familiar.

Her deep brown depths shimmered with the flame as she drew nearer the wall it inhabited. Absently, her fingertips traced the intricate carvings in patterns etched in the stone wall as she walked down the passageway. Her fingers grew cold from the chill of the rough surface, passing more candles in her wake. Her footsteps resonated softly and the whispered clacks pressed her anticipation into full bloom.

Dainty fingers concluded their journey meeting open air when she approached an arched entryway. Feeling a bit silly due to a sudden consternating burst, she fought internally against herself and won, granting herself the prize of peeking her head around the corner to absorb the sights in the adjoining room.

Atramentous as expected, it held a romantic and sort of medieval charm that seemed only enhanced with the darkness and multiple-blaze effulgence. Shade and resplendence swayed, working together to accentuate carvings on the thick stout table-legs. Somehow it made the couches look more plush and the chaises more inviting. The soft fur rug looked even more flocculent splayed against the stony floor and the crystals adorning the many shelves (along with relics, the profiles of cursed dolls, pouches of herbs and spices and staves laying horizontal) seemed something akin to stars on earth; in that very room, located in the basement.

He sat in a regal looking high-backed clawed chair, heavily immersed in the words of an antique cracked-leather leather-bound book. The hood of his cloak lay delicately under his ears and spilling down his back at his shoulder-blades. Free hand laying flat on the surface of a large desk garnished with candles, glinting silver ritualistic utensils, vials of liquid in a variety of hues and Bereznoff situated to his side in an upright hunching position as if reading the text with it's owner. An abnormal mix of sophisticated and... precious, really.

On deliberately silent feet, Haruhi slid behind Nekozawa's chair, meticulously avoiding positions that would result in shadow. Not knowing why she was doing it, the thought of toying with him a bit gave the situation a lighter feel. _Too much time around the twins_. She grinned at the thought. Her breathing damnably controlled, she leveled her lips to his exposed left ear. They both didn't notice the cursed companion straighten ever-so-slightly with it's felted ears perked in interest.

"I have a question for you, Senpai." She purred and had to suppress a devious giggle threatening to erupt when the cloaked man jumped and yelped in surprise, mussing his wig in the process.

"OH!...Oh!... Ah! Fujioka Haruhi! Have you come for a curse? A reading? Maybe-" Nekozawa's animated deep-toned rambling was brought to a halt with the vision of a tiny hand thrusting towards him like a fleshy wall. Having experienced such in the company of Tamaki taught her the quickest way to stop it.

"First off, I want to explain and then I'll ask you my question... If that's alright with you?" Her voice came out lower than she'd have like though smooth and unwavering in her efforts at control.A raised brow met her in response when she glanced up to meet his gaze. At least she caught his attention.

"But first..." Stifling a chuckle deep in her throat, she conscientiously perfected the position of a flustered Nekozawa's wig. He was adorable in his disheveled state; both innocent and dark. Both of which captivated her. Just... not like this, he looked silly. Once again, precious.

"-ahem- Thank you... Now, about this entire purpose... Take a seat and continue, please." He held out his arm out, in a slight bow, gesturing to the plush couch a few paces away. He turned and starting his own venture to cushioned comfort, settled on the furthest end.

"I am most definitely intrigued by your mysterious appearance in my clubroom." Slow and deep, rich and silky: his voice was akin to long ribbon, playful and dangerous when wrapped around the right parts. The enunciation of each syllable spoken was perfected by the smirk that graced his lips.

Almost entranced, she airily took a seat at the other end of the furnishing folding her hands in her lap. Leisurely, she raised her chin to stare down the clear blue eyes that seemed to pleasantly unnerve her. This time, no will to giggle, she cleared her throat in an attempt to commence her verbal quest into the unknown.

"The reason I came is a rather tricky one, actually. For some reason or another, I am as comfortable with you as I am the hosts." She began shakily, gaining steam and strength as she continued. It probably didn't look like she was comfortable, but what could she do? This was tricky. "This problem I have, I just can't go to them for help. They really wouldn't understand... And in honesty, the thought of going to them is just... uh... weird..to say the least." A frustrated sigh escaped her lips as she focused her sights on her writhing hands, a comforting nervous habit she didn't know she had before. "They'd make too big of a deal out of it. That and what it involves, I really can't imagine any of them taking part in it anyway. It kind of makes me sick to think about, actually." _Because I'm attracted to __you__._

Oh, how true that was. Granted, she held love for every single host, both differing by personality and similar by nature, they were like brothers. Both annoying and a pleasure to be around, but only in spurts... she valued her privacy. And for some curious reason, visions of candle light and a certain cloak and wig lying bedside on a floor, discarded, had been haunting her thoughts.

Pivoting her delicate frame to face the curious man on the other side of the couch, her eyes broke through the gap between them drinking in the sight of him. He had an air of confusion washed over him, his brows were knitted together one raised slightly in a prayer of sorts for comprehension, his shockingly blue eyes were lightly squinted shimmering between their lids from the candle light, and his lips were set slightly, rather attractively, pursed.

She noted her staring almost immediately, grasping desperately at the words that seemed to evade her momentarily while lost in his blue depths.

"Well, some... things... have been on my mind lately that I haven't been able to shake. Plaguing me: It's effecting my performance in class, in conversation and I can't get anything done!" She had to stop for a moment. She started to steam through her words in a frantic whiny tone, completely unbefitting of her. So she breathed a little deeper and stilled her mind of the frustration of her past couple of weeks. It would do no good to scream out her silly anguish to this man sitting in front of her. That and beating around the bush would really get her nowhere, his face was proof of that.

"That sounds fairly critical of an honor student, Fujioka-san. I could research the perfect incanta-"

"Iwanttohavesex." She couldn't stop the words from coming, as calm and smooth the tone, she couldn't pause to clarify any single word. "... with you." She added barely above a whisper.

The air suddenly thickened into the likeness of a suffocating smog. There was no other way. If she hadn't blurted it out, it would have never come to be. The words would have stayed lodged tightly in her throat and she would have bolted from the room completely fruitless in a sickening bee-line for, comically enough, 'Plan B.' Someone whose name she couldn't even say correctly.

He just sat there. His eyes hurt from how wide they were stretching and his jaw pained by the movement of speech without words. Gaping, the cloaked made was absolutely stunned. It was starting to feel a little too awkward, a little too thick and suffocating. So, what better to do than offer more information? Haruhi ventured on with more words to pile in front of him for his leisurely disposal.

"The thing is, nothing I've tried or done for myself has been working. It's the real thing I crave: not meditation, not studying, NOT myself. I've never had the real thing but, I'm pretty sure that's just making it even more pressing. Maybe once it happens, I'll be content and able to focus... If not, I'll need one familiar outlet. It's just safer that way. It all depends on your answer, actually..." A sudden horrified expression twisted her face as she looked at him, mortification painting her cheeks. _That really didn't help. _

"ACK! I sound so selfish! I'm so sorry, forgive me!" One hand flew to her burning face as she bowed out her apologies. Still thoroughly engrossed at the enormity of her actions, she pushed herself to standing ready to retreat. Just as she was about to bolt, a deep silky, albeit somber, voice caught her attentions.

"I apologize for your misconception, Fujioka-san, but I am not homosexually inclined." She froze right there, trying to do anything other than throw punches at herself and cackle like a mental patient.

At the desk, Bereznoff fell over face down, a curious feat given the lack of airflow. The silence was deafening for the both of them though, it lasted all of five seconds. Punches to herself were carefully restrained, but the wails of laughter bubbled out in at a startling volume. It rocked the atmosphere in the clubroom forcing the candles to flit about violently, threats to extinguish in form of fierce and bewildering shadow-play.

"Wait! Wait!... You didn't know?" Gasping between words, the raucous bellows left her winded and her sides aching. A few deep breaths and an amused smile tugging her lips, she fell back to her position on the couch to slowly regain full composure.

He was thoroughly confused and watched her every movement unsure of how to act. So he just sat, wide-eyed and slack jawed. Watching as her eyes shined and her eyebrow raised at him. He still did not fully comprehend her actions, much less, her breathy words.

"So, eh, ... Would that have been your only protest?" She drawled out at him, her voice was still laced with amusement and ... Hope?

"Um,.. Eh.. Yeah, I guess. We're both men so ... oh... OH!" Her actions finally clicked. It all made sense now... In the same instance, it didn't.

"Fujioka-san?..." His voice was barely audible, the shock of everything was jolting through his brain and limbs at an analogically dangerous voltage. "You're a... girl?"

Still gaping he sat there, completely dumfounded waiting for an answer that he already knew. She wouldn't give it to him though, that would be too easy and ruin the entertainment before her. In stead, she replied to him with a question of her own.

"So, would that be a 'yes'?" Her smile was almost too bright, his eyes hurt. Whether from the smile or the copious widening of them in the past few minutes he wasn't quite sure.

He could definitely admit that he felt an attraction to her. That previously made him an uncomfortable slump when the situation came to a head in the beginning. Not that there was anything wrong with homosexuality, just... It wasn't for him. Or so, it didn't seem.. usually. But to jump head-strong into a sexual relationship with another male was not something he was willing to do. No matter how many confusing feelings he had for the delicately effeminate natural host male.

Then, she laid the bomb on him. _A female. _Fujioka Haruhi was a female. A host and dressed like a man? Too much confusion to deal with right now. The facts sprawled out in front of him like a good book in the candle-light. This, newly-found-out female, downright appealing in every means possible was sitting in front of him staring at him and asking if he'd have sex with her. _Is this real life?_

Never in a million years would he have imagined this would , or could, happen. Him, of all people! The creepy, terrifying, awkward, shadow-stalking guy with a deathly aversion to the sun whom wears a cursed puppet for a hand companion that speaks to him, a cloak and holds a overwhelming obsession (and talent) in black magic. _Her,..er.. she... WHAT?!_

Constantly she was surrounded with handsome, charismatic men... Women too, for that matter. She could have her pick. Any of them would be willing, tripping over themselves even, to do this for her. She did give her reasons, granted, pretty good ones but... _WAIT! Did she say she was a virgin?_

Nekozawa could feel his face blazing with heat and his head began to spin. Briefly, he entertained the idea of succumbing to unconsciousness but fought against it. Resting his forehead in his stable palm, he mulled over the all the information.

"I-is this really what you want, Fujioka-san?" The shaky question that would decide it all, he didn't want to feel like a criminal or just take advantage of her and he had his own reservations... It's not like he'd ever taken part of... anything.. ever. It was an intimidating thought. She came to him with a purpose, a need, what if he couldn't satisfy it?

"Very much so." Her voice was so low it could be deemed predatory as she slinked over to the unsuspecting male. Something about his inner plight called to her, like a siren-song of innocence. It was alluring, she had to be closer. And closer she was, setting her pant-clad knees on either side of his body, hands snaking under his wig to tangle in the blonde locks hidden beneath. He could only stare at her stunned as she captured his lips with her own, suckling and brushing his soft bottom lip with her tongue. Dumbfounded by her actions, he was frozen spurred into action only by the nibbles on his soft skin unfurling a sense of urgency within him. Eyes fluttering closed he reciprocated clumsy but eager, disconnecting when their lungs were in painful protest.

Haruhi crumpled on top of him, lips to the crook of his neck. Both panting heavily at the recent lack of oxygen. "So, yes?" She managed between breaths.

"We'll need to talk a little more about it." His breathless strained reply didn't catch her off guard. Rather, she was expecting him to flat out refuse her and not just because he thought she was a boy. After all, this was sort of a business arrangement. A very alluring business arrangement. Terms should be made and agreed upon, right? They were both intelligent, she would expect no less.

"Agreed." Haruhi spoke against his jawline, the air from her husky reply sent tingles along his flesh and pleasant shudder through him. "Please, go on." He could feel her lips contort into a smile on his neck before opening and continuing their exploration.

"W-wha-what e-exactly d-d-do you want from th-th-this?" _Good gods, Umehito, get a grip! She's just... she's just... sucking... your neck... _The thoughts came, but he just couldn't. It felt too good and unfamiliar. Never had he had anyone that close before. He cleared his throat and tried his mighty damnedest to sit up straight without making a fool of himself more than he thought he already had. Haruhi found it adorable, and something deep inside of her found it outright irresistible. She had to fight down her crazed hormones, dragging away to meet his gaze.

"Honestly?" Thinking about it, she really hadn't thought out any of her own terms aside from secrecy and sex. Her contemplative look puzzled him. _Surely she knew exactly what she wanted before she came down here?_ "I don't want anyone to find out, I want you to -ahem- you know... And... I guess, we can go with the flow." One hand escaped it's own hold on him and a finger was now tapping her chin thoughtfully. "We can make this mutually beneficial, I don't want to just be selfish. But I want to get my work done, so if I'm busy or vice-versa we wait." She stopped tapping and returned her gaze. "So, anything within reason. Agreed?"

_Anything?_ It felt as if his throat closed up. That was both the most amazing and terrifying thing he'd ever heard. He couldn't help his mind from wandering the most disturbing depths, becoming increasingly intrigued and aghast. _Mutually beneficial, hm? _All he could do was nod.

His consent was all she needed. Soft lips were back at his throat and all coherent thought flew out the window as hands were working on their own, possessed and wandering; grabbing and pushing back cloth. Her jacket fell to the floor and he was working on the last button of her shirt. Her fingers pressed into his shoulders tightly, her skin was on fire with his gentle touch. It was almost unbearable. Soft lips trailed kisses along her collarbone, hands working diligently to free her of her bra. Frustrated with the heat, she rose discarding the rest of her uniform and underwear into a pile.

There she stood, her naked flesh exposed and glowing in the candle light. Nekozawa had no idea how he ever mistook her for a male. Her breasts were small, but rounded much like her hips; enticing, inviting. She was on top of him again, legs straddling him again and he wound his arms around her gripping her back to bring his mouth upon the tiny pink buds that taunted him.

She sucked in a gasp at the heat of his mouth, her skin tingling with the feel of his tongue on her. His slow rotations were maddening, massaging pinching and twisting the rosy flesh, switching from one side to the other. The feel of his swollen lips pressing open-mouthed kisses along her chest, shoulders and neck caused electricity to jolt through her body, singeing her skin vivaciously.

He shifted her onto her back along the soft cushions, kicking off his shoes and ridding himself of his cloak. He palmed a soft mound and returned to the hardened pink bud, his other hand teasing her thighs. The heat from her core demanding attention, her hips tipped forward seeking him. She couldn't take it, groaning in pleasure streaked frustration her own fingers found the center of her need. Slow small circles at first, building in speed. The way her body shuddered under him enticed his hand upward, he joined in her quest for release, slipping a digit in then two; twisting, pushing and hooking he found the spot that drew out her moans over and over again. He pulled back to watch her writhe under him and sped his ministrations. Her toes curled, going into a cold numb as the scorching heat rushed her body and she cried out. Her muscles squeezed at him fiercely he slowed his pace to let her ride out the sensations, the moans and cries echoed in his mind as he stared in awe at her pleasure drenched face and at the heavy-lidded brown eyes staring right back.

He couldn't help smirk that curled his lips when she flung her head back and blew out air trying to regulate her breathing. His first experience at anything and it didn't fail. He felt good, confident even. When she propped up on her elbows and gave him a wan smile it just proved that he had properly sated her. Ego intact.

Haruhi made to move forward. His shocked face told her that he thought she'd be done. Oh, how wrong he was. Her fingers gripped his wrist and she took the moist finger into her mouth sucking gently. He groaned at the feel of her tongue caressing him. The tangy taste of herself on this innocent man drove her on. Never had she thought she'd ever do these things, the surprise excited her. This was going better than she thought it would.

"Stand." Voice thick, she sounded like a stranger to herself and it was gratifying. Obliging he stood on trembling legs, willing them to still he flushed brightly from the clear evidence of his desire. Hands ran up his thighs, fingertips tickled the skin at his waistband before the chill of the room met flesh.

"Commando, eh?" Her amused tone and quirked brow led him into a nervous chuckle, gasping when her warm hands held him, hissing when she brought him into her mouth. Sucking on the tip, she ran her tongue over his ridges, flicking the underside with each rotation. Her hands moved lightly with her lips as she brought him in deeper quickening her pace until he was meeting her movements with his own reflexively. She slowed, giving him one last lick as she reached into her discarded clothes pulling and covering him with the protection she armed herself with.

"Sit." She was enjoying this side of herself. It wasn't everyday she was demanding and when this blonde innocent followed, her head spun with delight. Yes, he was definitely the right person to go to. Somehow she already knew that this would not be just a one time thing. This power was too intoxicating.

"Y-y-yes, Fujioka-san." The nerves caught up with his previously inflated ego. Being powerless in her grasp had humbled him in a satisfying sort of way. It was a good thing she was taking control of this situation because he had no idea what he was doing. Just feeling it out seemed to be working though and he was thanking all that be that natural instinct took over.

"Haruhi. Just Haruhi... Please?"

"Haruhi." Her name rolled off his lips in a low lustful growl as she lowered herself above him. Knees digging into the cushions, she leaned into his touch and for the first time during this madness letting her nervousness show.

She paused feeling him at her entrance, willing herself to relax. His hands roamed up her legs to rub circles in her back.

"It's going to hurt. We can stop if you'd like, Haruhi. " It was such a soft sentiment, laced with concern it tugged at her heartstrings. "I don't want you to be in pain." She lowered her self a little, feeling the resistance. Determined, she slid down hissing, allowing herself to stretch to his length.

"Just don't move yet, okay." Her breathy whisper hit his ear and he nodded into her shoulder dropping small pecks along her hunched form. Nekozawa claimed her slender neck sucking and nipping, gently dragging his teeth along in slow lines. Her scent was provocative, warm vanilla mixing with his spice and musk. The sheen of salt on her skin only intensified the potency, he couldn't get enough of her taste and had a feeling she would be something he would crave.

Sensuous fire renewing at her core replaced pain, she rocked her hips forward and back. Her tight walls massaging him with each stroke, he grasped her hips and thrust to meet her gaining speed and intensity. Breathing in moans and pants, speaking monosyllabic sentences, Haruhi tangled her fingers in his long locks gripping tight as if trying to hold onto reality. The heat building again and his gut was clenching, a delicious frustration that fueled their motions into severity. He thrust upwards grunting in finality, his throbbing member throwing her over the edge with a loud cry into the darkness. Holding tightly she fell forward into his body breathing as heavily as he.

A few moments passed they sat there, comfortably sated. Haruhi looked down at the mysterious boy that allowed her to do this with him. His cerulean eyes were heavy, face flushed, lips swollen; yes, a good choice indeed. She bit her bottom lip trying to find something to say, failing miserably she pressed her lips to his in a lazy embrace. Righting herself and keeping contact, she stood on straining legs. Giving him a gentle nip, she grabbed her clothes to start dressing, leaving him to watch her dumbfounded.

As she walked to the dimly lit opening, she turned to shoot him a small smile and what could have been a wink. He wasn't sure, it was too fast. Everything was just a blur. He was going to wake up at any moment, he just knew it.

"Tomorrow after club?" Haruhi inquired, trying to keep her nerves from rattling her tone. She placed her hand against the stone wall letting it chill her damp overheated skin.

"Yeah..." It was a wonder he could find his voice at all, much less the low grit that rumbled out. He watched as she nodded and took off down the passageway. Looking down, he slid the condom off of him and found the nearest trashcan. _Well, it started off as a normal horrible day... _As the thought passed, he blew out an exaggerated sigh and let the goofy grin take over his face. Straightening his clothes, replacing his wig, cloak and gathering an astonished Bereznoff whom was particularly quiet, he happily made his way out to get to his waiting limo. He was completely unaware of the burning gaze that had followed him through the school to the vehicle.

"Interesting." A cold voice said to no one in particular, as it's owner pulled a phone from a jacket pocket.


End file.
